This invention relates generally to a cargo handling system, and, more particularly, to a cargo handling system which includes a plurality of novel cargo handling apparatus capable of efficiently loading tactical shelters on a cargo aircraft.
There are many instances when it becomes desirable to both load and unload cargo from either a cargo aircraft or a flat bed trailer truck. A specific type of cargo which appears to pose a greater handling problem than ordinarily encountered is commonly referred to as an International Standards Organization (ISO) tactical shelter. Such an ISO tactical shelter is generally used as a mobile shack capable of housing electronic repair facilities or the like. With the increasing need for such mobile tactical shelters at remote locations the attendant requirement for efficient air transportation becomes more critical. Unfortunately, past cargo handling systems of these shelters leaves much to be desired.
For example, past cargo handling systems permanently affixed dollies or mobilizers to the tactical shelters. Since these dollies or mobilizers remained attached to the shelters during transport the number of shelters which were transportable in a particular aircraft was substantially reduced. In addition, since tactical shelters find utility in a wide variety of places throughout the world, in many of these places it was unlikely to find or have material or handling equipment capable of transporting, unloading or loading these tactical shelters from aircraft.
Consequently, a great need has recently arisen to provide not only an apparatus for efficiently loading and unloading tactical shelters or other similar type cargo from aircraft or the like, but also to provide a system which is capable of efficiently performing such loading and unloading operations.